


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch (Up My Eyeliner For) Me

by detuned_radio



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Eyeliner, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detuned_radio/pseuds/detuned_radio
Summary: “Just when I thought I was finally getting used to this whole being a vampire thing, I realize the importance of mirrors.”





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch (Up My Eyeliner For) Me

**Author's Note:**

> i s h o u l d b e a s l e e p

“This sucks!” Pete yelled vehemently, his hands coming down hard on either side of the sink as he stared into an empty mirror. 

“Mhmm,” Joe responded unenthusiastically behind a mouthful of Totinos. 

“Pete, please don’t bang on the sink like that, I think I can hear it breaking,” Andy reminded politely, not bothering to look up from the book he was focussed on.

Pete whipped around, his vindictive glare landing on Andy. “Yeah, well I’ll bang on your mo--”

“What’s the matter?” Patrick asked, taking sympathy on his friend seeing as he had nothing better to do and getting up from the couch to make his way over next to Pete.

Pete turned back around to face himself in the mirror again, except there was no himself, there was just a slightly bemused Patrick peeking over nothingness to see into the mirror. He sighed and leaned back onto Patrick’s shoulder, flailing his hand in an exasperated gesture. “Just when I thought I was finally getting used to this whole being a vampire thing, I realize the importance of mirrors.”

“I could describe to you exactly how you look in flattering detail, if that would help,” Patrick joked.

Pete snorted in tepid amusement. “I guess, but I don’t even know if my hair looks good--”

“It’s _fine,”_ Patrick insisted, reaching up to tuck a few strands of Pete’s hair into place. 

“--And I can’t even put on my eyeliner.”

He watched Patrick quirk an eyebrow and a slight grin pull at his lips. “You need it that bad?”

“Yes, I need it that bad, Patrick,” Pete groaned, evocative of a fourteen year old trying to convince his mom that it wasn’t a phase, “it’s like--it’s part of--it’s part of the look. And I’ve poked myself in the eye like four times already, next time I do it’s gonna fall out.”

“Boy,” Joe yelled from the couch, and was promptly ignored by everyone else on the bus.

“Patrick, please,” Pete was doing his puppy-dog eyes again, and Patrick would be damned if that didn’t get him every time.

“Alright, fine,” Patrick rolled his eyes, waging and losing the battle against his own smile as he plucked the eyeliner pencil from Pete’s fingers. “Turn around and kneel down a bit, I need you right at my level.”

Pete did as he was told, coming face-to-face with Patrick and placing a finger below his eye so he could pull his bottom eyelid down, his gaze rolling up towards the ceiling.

“Ew!” Patrick exclaimed, recoiling with the eyeliner pencil.

Pete’s eyes snapped back down. “What ‘ew?’ It’s my fucking eye socket, how is that ‘ew!?’”

“I just--ok, excuse you, it is kind of 'ew,' it’s all, like, pink and muscle-y and inside-y and I can like, make out the shape of your eyeball--”

“It’s _round.”_

“Yeah, it’s round and it’s weird to see the whole--” he indicated a spherical shape with his hands, his face still screwed up to express his disgust, “--orb, and where do you want me to draw? I have no clue what I’m supposed to do. None.”

Pete sighed and pointed to his eye. “Just along the waterline, like that. Right above the bottom eyelashes. It’s easy.”

Patrick appeared dubious, but at least disposed to try, so with a sigh he uncapped the pencil and lifted it again to Pete’s eye. “Okay,” he prepared himself, examining his (muscle-y, inside-y) canvas, “I can’t promise I won’t poke you in the eye any less than you did yourself.” And with that, he followed Pete’s instructions to the best of his abilities, tracing the beginnings of a line along Pete’s eyelid. 

Patrick could feel gazes on him, he assumed Joe was watching, and he didn’t have any way to know for sure but it just _felt_ like Andy was watching too, and Patrick bit his lip in concentration as perhaps the tensest silence he’d ever experienced settled over the bus. “Does it… feel right?” he asked timidly.

“Uhh,” Pete shrugged. “I think get it closer to this side...?” he gestured inward to where his eyelids dipped toward his nose, and Patrick had never been more mindful of Pete’s eye shape, “you’re doing fine.”

Patrick nodded, inching closer until he could feel Pete’s breaths on his own face, kissing his skin like gentle butterflies. He was fairly certain their lips were hardly a centimeter apart now, and they were so close he could tell when Pete’s mouth flickered up into a nearly imperceptible grin when he realized it too.

“This is really homoerotic,” he heard Joe mutter to Andy.

“Still more action than you’ve gotten all week, Trohman,” Pete quipped, so close that when he stuck out his tongue at Joe Patrick nearly felt it graze his lip.

“Pete, cut it out, or I’m going to poke your eye on purpose,” Patrick warned, far too focussed on his work for his voice to hold any malice. He kept at it for a while longer, letting the perfectionist in him take control, because when he was done Pete would look like a regular racoon and of such he was determined.

“Okay,” he pulled back and capped the pencil when he was satisfied with his application to observe how it looked. “I think that looks alright.”

“I’ll just take your word for it,” Pete agreed. “Now c’mon, you gotta smear it a little bit--”

“You do it yourself!”

“I can’t, I don’t know how it looks!”

“You’re asking me to poke my fingers in your eye.”

“You’ve poked your fingers weirder places,” Pete mumbled.

“Pete!” Patrick scolded, his voice pitched up.

“I’m leaving!” Joe yelled.

Patrick heard Andy’s appalled “dude, you spit pizza rolls everywhere…” before sighing dramatically and relenting to his fate, which was, apparently, smudging eyeliner under Pete’s eye.

Pete was simply over the moon, his grin so wide is was making the corners of his eyes crinkle up and rendering Patrick’s job just that much more difficult. 

Finally, _finally,_ Patrick was ready to announce his labor complete, and pulled his eyeliner-stained fingertips away from Pete’s face. “Okay. Now I’m done.”

Pete, apparently, hadn't been anticipating letting Patrick off that easy, and with a smirk nothing short of devilish, he reminded Patrick, “other eye.”

The whole ordeal was repeated on Pete’s left eye until Patrick felt like he should be getting paid to put up with this. “We are getting, like, a vampire compatible mirror or something,” he decided firmly when he was finished. 

“How’s it look?” he asked excitedly, turning to Joe and Andy.

“Like a mess,” Joe snorted.

“Perfect,” Pete seemed satisfied, and suddenly grabbed ahold of Patrick’s hands and tugged him to the door of the tour bus. “C’mon, I really wanna see it,” he insisted. 

“Pete, you go out in the sun and you’ll shrivel up and die, remem--”

“Listen,” Pete hushed him and pointed up to the roof of the bus like a director queuing his actors. Sure enough, as if Pete had suddenly flipped it on, the sound of rain pattering gently on the roof could be heard. “C’mon,” he said again, pulling a now more pliant Patrick out of the bus.

Pete wandered around for a moment before finding a reasonably-sized puddle and examining his reflection. “Y’know,” he smirked down at himself, “It’s not bad.” 

“I should hope not, I put my blood sweat and tears into that,” Patrick scoffed, watching Pete drop down to the ground to scrutinize his own face more carefully. 

“Joe’s right, it is kind of a mess though,” he teased, and Patrick could hear the sarcastic smile.

A thought made its way into Patrick’s mind, and before his guilt could shoot it down he was already walking over to where Pete had his face hanging inches above the ground. “I can make it messier…” he threatened under his breath.

“What?” Pete asked oh-so-innocently. He got his reply when Patrick kicked the puddle Pete had buried his face into.

“You fucker!” Pete was sputtering and wiping dirty water from his face, his ill-fated eyeliner rolling down his cheeks while Patrick busted up laughing. 

The next thing Patrick knew, he was falling backward onto the soaked gravel and mud as Pete’s entire body weight came barrelling at him and knocking him down. Pete was laughing now too, somewhat maniacally, which was just causing Patrick to laugh harder, and that in addition to Pete on top of him was becoming a bit of an impediment to his breathing. It was when Pete’s lips landed down onto Patrick’s that his breath was taken away completely.

Joe peered out the window to see the two cuddled up and all over each other. “They’re idiots,” he announced affectionately, shaking his head. 

“They are,” Andy agreed. “Our absolutely incompetent, lovebird idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to gimme some feedback <3


End file.
